Bulma And Vegeta's Night Out
by Travis Collin
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic, and it’s about Bulma and Vegeta’s night out… uh….. I suck at summaries!!!! >_


- Bulma and Vegeta's Night Out -  
  
Okay, this is my first fic, and it's about Bulma and Vegeta's night out… uh….. I suck at summaries!!!! _  
  
"This is his first fic, so please don't flame him or anything! I really enjoyed helping to write to his story, so I hope you enjoy all of the hard work!" - Autumn Nicole  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ, any of the characters, Burger King, any of their food, or any of that licensed stuff. So don't sue!  
  
  
That night started out as any other Friday night at Capsule Corp.- boring. "Vegeta, what do you want to do tonight?" Bulma asked her husband suddenly.  
  
"Nothing," he answered, giving her a blank stare.  
  
"But that's what you always say!" Bulma complained. Before Vegeta had the time to make use of one of his usual comebacks, the phone rang.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Trunks yelled, rushing down the stairs and snatching up the phone. "Hello?" Trunks listened to the answer on the other line. He sighed. "It's for you, Mom," he said, handing his mother the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma asked. "Oh, hi Goku!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the sound of 'Goku'. "What are you doing calling us?"  
  
"Nothing much, Bulma," Goku said cheerfully, "it's just you and Vegeta never do anything on Friday nights, and Chi-Chi and I, well, mostly Chi-Chi… Anyway, we figured you guys might like to come to a movie with us!"  
  
"Well sure, Goku, we'd love to!"   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed a bit more. Love to what? he wondered.  
  
"Just let me ask Vegeta!" Bulma cupped her hand over the receiver and looked at Vegeta. "Hey, Goku wants to know if-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I haven't even said it yet!" Bulma exclaimed, glaring at her husband. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, what does Kakarott have to say to his Prince?" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"He and Chi-Chi are going to a movie, and they want to know if we want to come along!"  
  
"No," Vegeta said again.  
  
"But it'll be fun!" Bulma said.  
  
"No," he repeated. Bulma glared at him and put the phone back up to her ear.  
  
"We'd love to, Goku!" Vegeta gasped and glared at his wife furiously.  
  
"Great!" Goku exclaimed from his end. Bulma actually had to hold the phone away from her ear, he was so loud. "That's a first! Oh well, I guess you do kinda have a way with him, don'tcha Bulma?" Bulma grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Vegeta glared at her even more.  
  
"Well, ok, we'll meet you at the theatre! C-ya there, Bulma!"  
  
"Good-bye, Goku," she said. Bulma hung up the phone and turned around.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Vegeta asked angrily, a blast charging in his hand. Bulma rolled her eyes at him again.  
  
"You are SO immature," she said. "Besides, we need a night out." She began to walk up the stairs, but stopped halfway. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"No." Bulma looked him in the eye in frustration.  
  
"Well aren't you going to CHANGE?" Vegeta looked down at his spandex outfit.  
  
"What's wrong with THIS?"   
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that no one in their RIGHT mind where's SPANDEX out in PUBLIC!" Bulma growled and walked up the stairs angrily.  
  
"Oh fine…" he muttered irritably.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Bulma was waiting impatiently by the door, tapping her foot and glaring up the stairs. "Are you ready yet?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Hold on, woman!"  
  
"Mom, what's taking Dad so long?" Trunks asked. They were taking him along to the Son's house so Gohan could baby-sit.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma said, sighing. Finally, Vegeta walked down the stairs. He was wearing an old suit that Bulma had found in the attic.  
  
"Can we go already? This suit is itchy!" he grumbled.  
  
"Well you're the one that's taking so long!" Bulma said, opening the door and walking outside. Vegeta muttered something under his breath as he followed her out and to the car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they arrived, Chi-Chi and Goku already had the popcorn made and a few drinks set out.  
  
"Hi, Vegeta!" Goku said gleefully.  
  
"Bug off, you disgusting retard," Vegeta said snidely. Goku frowned.  
  
"That's not very nice…"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Hi, Bulma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, hello, Chi-Chi."  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled happily.  
  
"TRUNKS!" The two demi-Saiyans hugged. "I'm glad you're here! We can have all kinds of fun with my brother!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'm sure," Trunks said, grinning evilly as he slipped his whoopee-cushion into his back pocket and followed the Son boys into the other room.  
  
"Well, go ahead, sit down! The other bowl of popcorn is almost done!" Chi-Chi said, escorting them to the living room. Goku popped in the DVD and grabbed the remote, sitting down at one end of the couch. Vegeta sat down as far away from Goku he could get, and Bulma sat down next to him. Chi-Chi walked back into the room with the other five bowls of popcorn and dimmed the lights. She sat down next to Goku and handed him four bowls, then passed another down to Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"So what EXACTLY are we watching?" Vegeta asked sullenly. Suddenly, the title of the movie flashed across the screen: 'A Walk In The Moonlight.' Vegeta stared blankly at the screen.  
  
"Oh, isn't this so romantic?" Bulma asked, leaning her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta jerked away immediately.  
  
"Get off of me, woman!" he exclaimed. Bulma sat up.  
  
"Oh, fine." She stuck some popcorn in her mouth. "Spoil sport." Goku began to cram popcorn into his mouth greedily. Vegeta stared down at him in disgust.  
  
"I hope this movie doesn't last too long," Goku said. "I might run out of popcorn!" Vegeta continued to stare. This was going to be a long night…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Near the end of the movie, Vegeta was still staring at the TV screen angrily. Bulma was watching with intrigue, and Chi-Chi had a few tissues in her hand. Goku was bawling, soaking the couch with his tears.  
  
"THAT'S SO SAD!!" he cried, leaning on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?! WHY?!" Vegeta looked around Bulma's head and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Get a grip, Kakarott!" he yelled. "You're a Saiyan!"  
  
"He's a sensitive Saiyan," Bulma said, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Bah," Vegeta muttered under his breath. Goku kept up the flood crying.  
  
"WHY COULD'NT HE LIVE?! ALL HE WANTED WAS A PLACE TO CALL HOME!!!" Chi-Chi patted her husband on the back, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yes, why couldn't Vegeta die instead?" Bulma asked suddenly.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta asked in shock.   
  
The movie was soon over, and Goku was drying his eyes with some tissues Chi-Chi had given him. He and Chi-Chi stared at Bulma and Vegeta, who were arguing on their end of the couch.  
  
"That was the saddest movie I've ever seen," Goku said suddenly.   
  
"Yes, it was," Chi-Chi said. "Well, I guess we should clean up!" The couple began to pick up the empty cans and bowls of popcorn.  
  
"I'm not going to have this argument with you!" Bulma shouted at her husband.  
  
"Then why did you start it?" he shot back.  
  
"Just shut up!" she yelled. Bulma stood up and began to help the Sons clean up. "Vegeta, help clean up."  
  
"Why do I have to?" he asked.  
  
"Just SHUT UP and help!" she said sternly. Vegeta grumbled something and picked up a few kernels of left-over popcorn.  
  
"There." Bulma glared at him and walked into the kitchen. Vegeta followed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta-"   
  
"No," Vegeta said, cutting off his Saiyan rival. Goku frowned again.  
  
"Why do you always do that?"  
  
"Because I know you're going to ask me something that I already know I don't want to do."  
  
"But how do you know you don't want to do it if I haven't said what it is yet?!" Goku whined.  
  
"Fine, say what you have to say." Goku smiled a little too happily at this and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"You know, you and Bulma should do some bonding!" he said. "You know, become more like me and Chi-Chi!" Vegeta stared at him in horror.  
  
"Why would I want to be like YOU?!" Goku ignored the comment.  
  
"Take her out to dinner!"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you do, I'll give you a chance to blow me up," Goku said slyly. "And if you don't, well," Goku grinned evilly, "I don't think you want to know what will happen if you don't." Normally Kakarott's threats didn't sway Vegeta, but the look Goku was giving him gave him the chills.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Vegeta mumbled something and walked over to his wife. "Bulma, honey, do you want to go out with me?"  
  
Bulma gasped. "Did I hear you correctly!?" Vegeta muttered something, then nodded. "Yes, of course, Vegeta! But who will watch Trunks?"   
  
"I will!" Gohan exclaimed, raising his hand.   
  
"Darn you!" Vegeta shook his fist at Gohan. Gohan spit his tongue out in return, causing Vegeta to fume. "We'll go tomorrow night."  
  
"No, NOW!" Goku yelled, shoving Vegeta forward.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta, where are you taking me?" Bulma asked, putting her arms out in front of her to feel her way. Vegeta had her blindfolded with a red bandana he found Kami knows where.   
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Bulma quickly removed the bandana and gasped.  
  
"BURGER King!?" Bulma yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be taking me somewhere fancy!"  
  
"This IS fancy!" Vegeta argued. "What do you want from me, woman!?" Bulma sighed, shook her head, and the couple got in line to order. Once they finally got to the counter, the cashier smiled at them and started to sing the old Burger King Song:  
  
"Hold the pickles, hold the lettuce, special orders don't upset us!" Vegeta was bobbing his head to left, then to the right, then back to the left, and so on as the cashier continued singing: "All we ask is that you let us serve it your way! Have it your way! Have it your way! Have it your way at Burger King!"   
  
"Quiet!" Bulma yelled. The cashier blinked.  
  
"Oh!" Bulma sighed and shook her head. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Alright, I would like seventy-five whoppers with ketchup, mustard, and onions only." Vegeta told her. "With fifty medium French fries."  
  
"You must be having a party!" The cashier exclaimed.  
  
"No, these are for myself." Vegeta told her. She looked at him oddly.   
  
"Alright, I would like a chicken whopper-" Bulma was suddenly interrupted by her Saiyan husband.   
  
"Cluck, Bulma, and you'll get fifty cents off!" Vegeta told her.   
  
"I will not!" Bulma said defiantly, hands on her hips.   
  
"Fine, I will!" Vegeta folded his arms under and flapped them like a chicken: "Brak! Brak-brak-brak-brak-brack! BraCOCK!"  
  
Bulma hit herself in the forehead with a sigh. So when they had FINALLY gotten their order, they sat down at a table and Vegeta was having a bit of trouble trying to open a ketchup packet for his fries. He growled and continued to try and open it with no luck. Bulma watched as he jerked at it violently. He screamed in frustration and ripped the packet in half, squirting Bulma.   
  
Bulma gasped and the vegetable prince's eyes went wide. "Vegeta!" Bulma reached forward to strangle him and Vegeta shoved himself against the back of his chair with his hands, that landed on another ketchup packet. SPLAT! More ketchup was plastered to Bulma's dress. Vegeta gasped and Bulma looked down at her dress, shaking with rage. "%*#$ you, Vegeta!"  
  
"Watch your language, young lady!" An elderly woman sitting at the table beside them ordered, covering her granddaughter's ears. Vegeta grinned and Bulma growled.   
  
*~*~*  
  
So after they ate, they went to the mall (to shut Bulma up) and Vegeta quickly ran over to the directory in front of the doors. Bulma sighed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for the Spandex Shop!" Vegeta declared. Bulma sighed once more and shook her head.   
  
"Well, I'm going off to the shoe department!" Bulma walked off, leaving Vegeta looking up and down the directory. He came to the end of the list of stores and shook his head:  
  
"I must have overlooked it!" Vegeta went back to the top of the list and began to read through the stores again. Suddenly, a girl walked by who wore red, sparkly, spandex pants. He gasped and ran over to her. "Quick, tell me where you got your pants!"  
  
"Perv!" The girl yelled, slapped Vegeta, and ran off. Vegeta stared.  
  
"……what did I DO?" Vegeta wondered. He caught something in the corner of his eye. Heavenly angelic music started playing as he turned and gasped at what he saw. He squealed in delight. "THE SPANDEX SHOP!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where IS he?" Bulma wondered as she sat down in front of the fountain. "He was supposed to be here by now!"  
  
Bulma sighed and looked down the corridors of the mall to see Vegeta running towards her, seventeen bags full of something in his hands. Vegeta arrived next to her and started jumping up and down, waving the bags around with glee.   
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I SEE you bought something," Bulma told him. Vegeta grinned and continued jumping around, people giving him odd looks. Bulma sighed. "What did you buy…?" Vegeta continued to grin and jump around. "VEGETA!"  
  
"Hee hee!" Vegeta stopped jumping. "I bought SPANDEX!" Bulma stared. "In all sorts of colors! See!?" Vegeta started pulling out different colors of spandex and shoving them back in the bags. "I bought blue, and red, and yellow, and green, and black- oh, yes, lots of black- and white, and orange, and blue, and- LOOK AT THIS!" Vegeta pulled out a pink spandex suit that said "BAD BOY" on it. Vegeta grinned. "MAN, I'm gonna look good in this!"  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, time to go!" Bulma said, grabbing her bags and his arm.  
  
"Wait, I haven't shown you all of them!" Vegeta protested, grabbing all of his bags up as she pulled him towards the doors.   
  
"That's okay, Vegeta," Bulma told him. "You can show me them later!"   
  
"But I want to show you them NOW!" Vegeta cried, and they left through the doors of the mall.   
  
The End  
  
Special Thanks to my older sisters Erelyn Tsunami (Courtney), and Autumn Nicole (the famous (yeah, right) author of the FHI Series) for helping me write this and a few ideas. And thank you to everybody who read this! 


End file.
